1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices having at least two video output terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices with at least two video output terminals, such as a dual output set-top box, generally provide the same video at all video output terminals. In a case wherein the first video output terminal is coupled to a television and the second video output terminal is coupled to a video recorder and the user is activating a user interface to select a TV channel, the conventional technique is to provide a video blended with the graphics of the user interface at both the first and second video output terminals. Thus, the video recorder records not only the television program but also the graphics of the user interface.
However, users usually only want to record the television program and don't want the recorded video comprising the graphics of the user interface. Thus, novel techniques capable of providing distinct videos at different video output terminals are called for.